


I7: Endless

by ArcXys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Blood and Violence, Curses, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcXys/pseuds/ArcXys
Summary: "If only the world is nice to us."In this world, there are more than humans, animals, and plants. It was the second race of humans called, Aethon. They don't have a definite name as their existence relies on their strength as a being. Too bad, the harmony they had created with humans fall into the void the moment a human kidnapped and killed one of the monster's couple's child.This is the beginning of the new end.Start: 8/12/2020End: ???Arc 0: Prologue (CH 01-05)Arc 1: The End (CH 01-20)Arc 2: Sins are Eternal (CH 21-??)-          IDOLiSH7 is not mine. All credits except the plot are owned by Ogami Banri and Bandai Namco.©ArcXys 2020
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 - The Normal (1)

**Author's Note:**

> A new story and beginning from me. Who would've thought I finally able to reach AO3 to upload this fic from Wattpad?

Arc 1 - The End

Chapter 1 - The Normal (1)

It was a beautiful night coloured by the lights from stars and the moonlight. The cold night breeze grazed over the white porcelain cheeks of a young male sleeping on the flowers field in the middle of the forest. The red coloured flowers dancing along with the wind in the cold night.

Fireflies turned right and left around the flowers field colouring the field into a beautiful castle in the forest. Moonlight grazed over the pale face of the young male. As if resounding the moonlight call, the young male opened his eyes. The haze in the eyes cannot be stopped as if he recalled the moment he was sleeping.

The red coloured hair he owned was like fire setting the field ablaze with the petals from red flowers on the field dancing on the wind. As people always said; beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Truly, when someone sees this scene, won’t none of them deny the beauty of it? If only, the red haired male would also say the same.

“It’s night?” The most melodious voice spoke out from the red haired male’s mouth. “What year is it now?” He continued as he strided over the flowers, stepping on them along the way.

Truly, if only the red haired male would say the same.

April 3rd XXXX, Tokyo.

In this world, not only humans, animals and plants exist. There are more than what you ever taught in school. It is just that justice never speaks on the behalf of these forgotten races. What is normal has been changed to what it is now and the old order is destroyed. All in the hands of the current powerful race, humans.

Their intelligence speaks for itself. They not only created vaccines for illness, they also created various ways to communicate between one to one and that is now called ‘technology’. The long forgotten races don’t have this intelligence. They are just like animals -dumb and useless. Their only purpose is creating disaster over murders they had done for their hunger.

Monsters, murderers, and ghouls.

Now, humans exist and control over the world and have their own territory to control. They live in peace and no longer have any war unlike the old history. This is the beginning of the new world. The world they have created and now continuing their project.

“Kujou Tenn, please head over to the Intelligence Department now.”

The static voice from the AV room is now heard by everyone in the building. The rose-pink haired male doesn’t like any attention given to him by his colleagues as he walked over to the department he was ordered to be. This is his daily life now, as a scientist in the Yaotome Production.

It was a facade the leader or president of the production created to cover their secrets from the population in Japan. A production building for singers and idols all over the world and debut them under the Yaotome Production.

But under the facade are the huge secrets they had to keep until their death. Facilities for experiments on the monsters and murderers they had captured during their hunts around the world. The government is the one behind their excessive supplies and resources. This has been going for a full one hundred years since the beginning of the forgotten races’s hunts.

The lift door opened to the third floor. Kujou Tenn, the male with rose-pink coloured hair walked on with his usual cold and aloof presence. The intelligence department’s workers can’t help themselves from watching the male stode away to the head office.

This had been going for three weeks. When the new scientist came in, Kujou Tenn, their boss suddenly became the most unusual as he summoned the male often. Either to chat or discuss over the experiments that have been going on in the lower floors.

No one said anything at first because they had thought it would only last for one week as that is the usual time their boss has taken interest in someone and soon thrown them away like a clothe. But who would have thought that their relationship has been going on for three weeks.

“Tenn-”

“Don’t say anything.”

The cold voice stopping the first male from continuing his welcome to the new scientist that has joined him in this room. Tenn stopped himself right after he locked the door and glanced all over the room before he continued to strode over to the sofa in the room.

A cup of tea has been prepared beforehand and he was at least glad the man was considerate over his situation coming to the intelligence department from the top floor of the Yaotome Production building.

“Okay, we can talk now,” he spoke right after he sipped the warm cup of tea. The aroma waved through the room and hit the other male inside.

He wore his usual scientist coat, white and long. His white-silverish coloured hair dancing in the room along with the wind coming from the open window. It’s spring and the weather is at the right temperature to open the window and let the natural wind graze over.

“Tenn, I’m sorry for abruptly calling you but what I want to talk about right now is the stuff you have been asking me to dig out from the upper class.” Yaotome Gaku, the man with white-silverish hair opened his mouth to start the conversation.

Tenn, stopped his facade on the aloof and cold demeanor as he turned his head over to the file in the other male’s hand. The brown coloured envelope definitely has something to do with what the infamous Yaotome Gaku is talking about. Not wasting anymore time, he stole the file from the male’s hand and read over the papers.

Something he had to ask the male to dig out. 

The topic may sound serious and dangerous coming from their occupation but it is not as what normal people would guess. It’s just the normal files about a certain someone he had his eyes on for a while now. 

His occupation blocked his way from researching it himself but the other male in this room certainly can. He’s not only one of the head scientists in this facility but he’s also the president’s son of it. He has his ways around the entertainment world and definitely, one of his ways to search about a certain someone to be their artist.

[Izumi Iori]

The name using the big font on the first page catched his eyes. This man once stumbled upon him when he was out to buy some food in the nearest convenience store, but who would’ve guessed that the black haired male he met would catch his eyes, really.

“I’ve been wondering, but, what is that kid to you?” The question he really wanted to never be heard is here.

Rosy pink eyes clashed with silver. The room’s atmosphere immediately dropped and it was so easily cut through by a knife. They hadn’t spoken for nearly two minutes and Tenn answered the question with a sigh. Heavy and deep.

“It’s nothing serious but this kid has a smell on him,” he replied nonchalantly as he stood up and walked away with the file in hand. He closely took the file to his chest as if cherishing it like his heart.

(That’s right… this file is as important as my heart.)

The same black haired male from Tenn’s perspective currently walking to the bakery his family owned. They usually don’t have any customers around this time and it was the perfect time for Izumi Iori to do his homework.

His mind was in haze as he walked and skipped through the wave of humans around him. None of them stumbled on him as he walked hazily evading them like a natural thing to do.

“Welcome to-” the waiters stopped his welcome when he saw who entered the bakery. The smile he wore for customers changed into for the family.

“Hey! I said to come earlier than the current time, didn’t I?" The hoarse voice from an orange haired male with shorter height than the black haired came in straight to the male’s ears.

The black haired male nodded his head off before he walked near the orange haired male and hugged him. Tightly embraced the male like he can’t be separated from him his entire life. “W-what’s with this hug?!” Confused, the orange haired male can only embrace the black haired male the same.

(I’m scared…)

Izumi Iori is scared to talk about what he had experienced along the way he walked from school. The powerful memories when he was just about to return home, he stopped midway and completely in haze.

His older brother is worried. He saw it with his own eyes and felt it with his hands. His older brother he currently embraced is worried and scared for him. His eyes softened and he slowly opened his arm from the tight embrace they were in. He’s glad that no customers are currently in the bakery.

“Want to tell me what happened?” the orange haired male carefully asked with a gentle tone as he strode over to the nearby table for both of them to sit on.

The black haired male hum as he slowly followed his older brother to his seat. They chatted for a while as long as they could before the customers came in. Iori, silently watched his older brother’s back as he walked to the counter to take orders. A thought came to mind.

(I want to make him happy....)

“Yamato-kun, stop right there,” someone ordered the green haired male with glasses as he followed him to the exit. “We need to talk.”

The green haired male, Yamato, continued his way without batting an eye to the silver haired male behind him. The passerby can only sigh as they thought over the same scene happening again in this place.

This has been a common occurrence about the green haired male running away and the silver haired male followed from behind to stop him. People clearly knew the silver haired male capable of stopping him right away even without following him but due to his soft nature towards the other male, he didn’t.

“Yuki-san, I ask you to stop this. I don’t want to involve myself in this kind of place anymore.”

His voice cracked due to the extreme anger he felt towards the other male. He can’t be angry but he felt so. He’s only a human after all. It’s the norm for humans to be angry towards something they felt uncomfortable on. 

“Yamato-kun, while I understand your feelings-”

“No, you don’t!!!”

His shouting voice stopped the merry atmosphere the room they were in has created. Yuki immediately turned around before bowing his head to seek forgiveness from all the attendance in this room. Had they been talking about this before the party, they won’t be in this uncomfortable room at all.

“Let’s talk about this outside.” Yuki walked away from the room along with Yamato. If only, the norm they currently felt can be changed. They don’t want to be stuck here in this room.

Sitting on the bench side by side under the moonlight, both males were like a painting covered in soft silk. They hadn’t spoken anything since they left the room but they knew if one of them started the topic, the other would stop them.

It was like they were cursed to never be close.

The silence that has engulfed both of them continued for minutes before someone walked straight to the bench they were sitting on. They felt like this someone would interrupt them so they were about to move away but that is when the person spoke in a quiet voice.

“Sitting there without speaking can be hard, huh?”

White-purple coloured haired male joined in. He was smiling from the beginning until he stood right in front of them both. Hedidn’t ask any question or speak about their gloomy atmosphere. Somehow, it calmed them more than they needed it.

“Osaka Sogo, the son’s of the sponsor for this party.” A smile cracked on his face even wider than before. His beautiful purple hue on his hair spotlights his face even more helped by the moonlight. A sight to behold for an artist. “Nice to meet you, Yuki-sama and Nikaidou-sama.”

-To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Normal (2)

A long time ago, when humans were not a race where intelligence resided, there were more races living together with humans, searching for food together with the human race. They live in harmony along with the animals and plants in their small built city.

No one knows what the second race is called as they kept it hidden from the humans’ ears. But humans are greedy. In search of the answers, they kidnapped one of the youngest children from a couple in the second race. The missing notice soon made the harmonious environment they live in turned into a disaster.

They found out, the child died in the hands of humans.

Even if the couple wished for it, they wanted to keep forgiving the humans who stole their child. The rest of the race agreed as it is their wishes. None of them would’ve guessed that the agreement between them would be broken when the humans kidnapped another child from the couple.

They began to lose their mind as they saw with their own eyes that their child had been killed in the fire to be the animals’ food.

The leader from the second race is enraged. Despite the fact that humans race is the brain from both of them, the second race too didn’t leave behind with their brawn. Together, they formed the complete version of the better world. But humans destroyed that by kidnapping children for their own need.

Using the humans’ intelligence, they created a massive cannon to destroy the second race’s home. The same can be said when the second race used their brawn to destroy the canon. It’s a continuous cycle of life between the two races until the end finally comes and the winner is decided.

“Who wins, teacher?” A loud voice interrupted the calm atmosphere and the story that has yet to be ended. No matter, it was only a young boy on his seventh birthday. As the name suggested, this storytelling situation is a request from the boy to celebrate his birthday.

The teacher held his book close to his heart, closing it slowly as he read the title of the book to the young boy. “The Tale of The End.” A simple title yet held so much meaning in it the children won’t easily understand it.

“Can you shut up? We were trying to listen and you interrupted the story!” One of the female children within the flock around the teacher, yelled. Her eyes red and her lips trembling from time to time. The teacher knew she had been crying when he started the storytelling to them.

“Oh, you shut up! This is my birthday party, not you!” 

The teacher laughed as he watched the two children go at each other's heads. He doesn’t want to stop the fight because he knows he only worsen it. This fight is only a small one despite the language they talk to each other now.

Well, even if he tried to stop the both of them, they will only be angered more. He teached at a school where only problem children came after all. “Well, the winner is the human race,” he spoke in a small voice as his eyes softened, reading the beginning of the book again.

The boy held his hands high and screamed in delight as he repeated the same words his teacher said. “Humans win, humans win!!!” The girl held both of her hands on her hips and knocked the boy on the head with a single chop. “Don’t you feel sad? The second race died, killed by humans!”

The boy immediately closed his mouth and opened it again. He doesn't have any words to retort back to the girl as he remembered again from the story his teacher had told. True, the humans killed two of the children the couple have and even destroyed their home. Not only that, they ended the second race's lives even after the endless battle they had been on for a long time. Not thinking the gruesome ending can be stopped with a small talk.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking right.” He held his right hand out for the girl to catch. She contemplated for a while, reading the mind of the boy in front of her many times despite knowing she can’t.

“Right, forgive and forget.”

The rest of the children from the evening watched the ending the two children had come with. Silently in their hearts, they wished for the same ending for the humans and the second race from the story.

“Teacher,” another boy called out. “How do you know about this story? I haven’t read or found that book in the library all these times.”

(Ah…)

The teacher didn’t know what to say to such a question. The boy who asked him was a student in this school who is a book lover. In and out of the library is like the back of his hands. Even so, the teacher smiled and he held the book to the boy. “Because this book is no longer on sale. But the teacher once bought it in my hometown,” the teacher replied to the question with ease as he took back the book.

“It’s my precious treasure,” he continued.

The teacher calmly and smoothly closed his bag in the teacher’s room. Remembering the old tale someone had told him in the past now seems so weird. He had grown up. Telling the tale back to the younger generations seems more beautiful than remembering it on his own.

“Rokuya-san, do you mind if you close the door today?” One of the colleagues asked him with a gentle tone.

Rokuya Nagi, a teacher with a foreign feature rather than of Japanese , nodded his head to his colleagues at the door. As the other teacher walked away, leaving the teacher’s room space alone all to him, he sighed with a heavy heart.

The book he told the tale of the students in his class before is now on the table. He much rather leave it in the school than his house. Having a roommate and his living space easily intruded will ‘cause a massive headache later when the other person found this book.

This book, despite the story is quite gruesome to people, it held a massive knowledge on humans. The author of this book has long stopped writing because when they finished this book and sold it to the community, it gave them a backlash.

It was quite the story when his mentor told it to him. Due to the backlash, the publishing company stopped publishing it. Not only do they lose a huge sum of money but they even had to go to the trial because of the intel of the gruesome story regarding human society.

Even so, the author didn’t stop there. They held a conference talk to the world about how this story came to life. They worked for the government once for ten years and that is when they found out the truth about the ending of the second race.

The society in Japan held a massive throwback because of the conference talk. The author even told the world about the truth with evidence in their hands. Too bad, they lose in the trial and their ending is hung for treason.

Soon, their story became a talk of society around the world. People left and right talk about how this story is true and false. His mentor is one of the people who believe this story is true. He didn’t think much about it as it was only a fairy tale an old man came out with on a whim, he once thought.

Who would’ve guessed that this own story he refused to believe in is actually his only last clue about his mentor. Coming to Japan from his hometown is hard. Too hard to even manage to talk about it to someone else. But it was fine, since he has his roommate who is kind and understanding towards his situation.

He just doesn't want to talk about his obsession towards this old tale since the government once became a laughing joke about it and the society is in terror for two years.

“Momochin, please hold yourself back from punching that man’s face this time.”

It was a youth with gentle blue coloured hair. The voice he spoke with was soft even if the intonations he used are rough and deep. It’s a given for someone to have such a voice but without using it, it had to go to waste.

Not that much, but the youth doesn’t really mind such a feat. He didn’t think about his voice because for him, it was within an average score. He had met with someone whose voice is even more angelic than him.

“Right, right. Don’t worry, Tamaki-kun!” Sunohara Momose, or his preferred name, Momo.

They are both men within their highest peak in life -not much in Tamaki’s view- that is currently fighting against unknown men left and right. They wear black suits while Tamaki and Momo wear casual clothes in their daily lives.

This much men are within the proximity of their expectations. It was unusual enough they have been going around the town without people looking for trouble on them. Luckily, they can end this game of hide and seek right after they entered this alleyway.

Momo, a youth with black hair and white streaks at the end of his hair, looked around the alleyway to count the men who are clever enough to catch them here. “Ha, I guess this much men are outside of my expectations.”

Tamaki, who had been leaning on the wall next to Momo, raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Momo to say this is outside of his expectations. This man’s intelligence is something that normal people couldn’t keep track of after all.

“Too much to handle, Momochin?” Tamaki asked in great turmoil within his heart. If Momo can’t handle all these men, he had to fight too and to be honest, it’s a hassle moving around by wasting eighty-percents of their energy.

Instead of the answer he sought from Momo is not right, it was the opposite of it. “Nah, I can handle them,” the reply was quiet to avoid angering these men. “It’s that their numbers are low enough I want to cry.”

He finished his explanations with a kick right on the stomach on one of the men. The man stumbled back and was kicked again right under his chin and he knocked over to the wall behind him. This action 'caused anger in the other men.

Whilst so, Tamaki watched in great expectations as he saw Momo moving around wasting his energy but no sweat or haggard breathing can be seen. Truly, he’s an unusual man, alright. 

The alleyway soon filled with laughter and the smell of blood. The passerby didn’t stop to see or even care since it has become a common occurrence to stumble upon here. Even a story of don’t look and notice when something unusual happened became a wide spread virus among the people.

No one should care, no one should notice and the ending for them will be nicer than most people.

“Ha! Such a nice break of air.” Momo swung his left hand right after he finished the fight. Tamaki held out a bottle of peach soda water. “Here’s your gift for finishing that.”

Momo laughed when he saw Tamaki’s flushed cheeks. He took the bottle with great care and carefully drank it. His Adam Apple gulped up and down and the nearby passerbys watched him with lust.

It’s rare to see a man with such a beautiful face and muscular body at the same time. Even if they called Momo to have a muscular body, he did have six pads but he’s not muscular enough to fight against a wrestler.

A nice body shape with a beautiful face. That’s rare to find nowadays but who knows maybe these people will find their own love that has the same features as him. For now, Momo is not interested in their lust to even give them a glance.

“Momochin, we have to go now. I just got a call about a job request,” he noted to the youth in front of him, older. They smiled at each other before they walked away from the alleyway and left the rest to the police to take care of.

They are a pair of private crime consultants after all.

A man with a pair of gold eyes watched the moonlight right under the starry sky. The field he stood on was nothing but a waste land now. Much different than he expected, the moonlight died on him after a cloud moved right in front of the moon.

The small light from the fireplace behind him helped in illuminating the field. “It’s been a while since I came back but I guess it’s a given.”

He stood up and walked back to his tent. But without missing a shadow right behind the tree near him. His instinct immediately came to him to run away. Far and further from this field. As he was about to turn around, his eyes were forcefully closed and his consciousness too, returned the same.

-To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Lives of the Masses (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe where their lives are much the same yet indifferent.

ZOOL, an idol group with a rather peculiar theme is under the infamous Tsukumo Production. There are four members within their group. They had just debuted recently but the sales for their first album was like an old popular idol within the industry making a comeback.

It was all in the news. No one in Japan wouldn’t know about them and their name would usually follow the infamous rumours within the industry; Tsukumo president used to be one of the scientists in the second race research facility.

In this generation, when technology controls everything, such news will cause an uproar. Especially a few years ago, this type of story had ‘caused enough terror within the people’s hearts. But who knows, maybe the rumours are nothing but rumours. There are times people intent to bring big people from the upper class down like this.

“Isumi-kun, please read the question again carefully.”

The youth named Isumi glanced back at the papers in front of him. He had forgotten, he was right in the middle of a study session with Minami, another youth older than him with peach-like hair.

He had realised he had interrupted their session when the rest of the occupants inside the room looked at him with wonder. “Are you feeling sick, Haru? Better rest for now.” Another man spoke to him with a gentle tone, Inumaru Touma.

“A-ah! I’m fine, really. I had something going on in my mind for a while now.”

The rest of the occupants laughed at him when he tried to reason out his thoughts. Well, the youth named, Isumi Haruka is not an easy one to handle. He held his pride high but sometimes he acted like he was still a kid -he is a student.

Mido Torao, a young male in the same room with light brown hair, smoothly came forward to the youngest member inside the room and pat his head. It was unusual enough for Isumi to suddenly come forward and act out of character but when Torao acted the same, the rest of the members stopped laughing and smiled gently to Haruka -preferably called Isumi.

“We’re sorry we laugh at you.” Touma is the one who decided to speak for the rest of the members. Isumi only laughed before he shook his head to deny their silliness.

“It’s okay. It was silly of me too. But, this thought suddenly came to me.”

ZOOL, an idol group with a peculiar theme. Despite their usual smart and sharp look, they have gentle hearts in them. This one scene, enough to make people realise, ZOOL not only an idol group, but a family too.

Ogami Banri, a name tag, clearly displayed the person’s name wearing a black shirt covered with a long silver coat and jeans. His long blue hair swaying around as he walked to the front door of a cafe named ‘Creme de la Crepe’ with tense shoulders.

“Welcome-”

The waiter stopped when he saw the badge on the blue haired male’s coat. “I want to order a cup of tea…” the male stopped as he watched the shoulders of the waiter tense. It was the same for him too. He didn’t want to continue his words but he remembered his boss’s wishes. “...with cream on the side.”

Just as the waiter wanted to open his mouth, he saw someone else behind the blue haired male. He stopped talking for a few seconds before calmly welcoming the new presence. “Welcome back, boss. Apparently, this customer ordered a special tea. Would you like me to handle it?”

The blue haired male returned his gaze to the waiter. He sighed as he thought again that this is what the usual is. They live in a world where everything needs to be handled carefully or death won’t be so hard.

“I will handle it. You can return back to your position.”

That melodious voice, it calmed the blue haired male more than he thought. He came to the cafe with tense shoulders but this boss behind him has a very melodious voice and it calmed him down. Doesn’t know what magic this person had used, he had to be careful.

“Come, the second floor is unoccupied during this time,” the person ordered them to move right at the stairs to the second floor of the cafe. Even if the voice sounded so demanding, the melodious tone within it never faded away.

Arriving on the second floor where all the tables and chairs are kept upside down reminding him that the second floor is rarely used for customers to rest in. Banri’s boss once said that the second floor is a floor specially kept for customers on a special case. Like him, for example.

When the person he hadn’t seen yet carefully opened his hood, what he first saw was a pair of beautiful red eyes. The shade was like sunset, even his hair complimenting him on the aspect. 

(He’s like… the sun.)

Not only that, his feature was like a student in their high school second year -sixteen to seventeen years old- and his porcelain-like skin shone even without the light. He was like a diamond. Beautiful and elegant but hard and sharp.

“So, Ogami Banri-san, why did you come here?”

That melodious voice stopped him in his track. He remembered that bringing a nametag and wearing it on his coat with the badge his boss gave will show what he wanted, but he guess not. As if the male had read the blue haired male’s thought, he replied, “Wearing the nametag and the badge only shows that you wish for something within our power. Whilst ordering the special tea means that this wish is a long-term deal.”

Banri nodded in acknowledgement when he tried his best to remember the details on what he had ordered. “Wait, does that mean there is a short-term deal?”

The pair of red eyes glanced over straight to his eyes. What he saw was the lashes owned by the redhead are long, complimenting his gentle features. The youth sighed before he walked away from the table they sat on. He returned back with a menu in his hand.

“This may look like a normal menu, considering this is a cafe. But on the second floor, the menu is the terms and conditions on what you will order later.”

Banri took the menu from the redhead’s hand. Carefully looking over it, as he flipped through pages to pages. When he saw what he had ordered, he sighed and put it down back to the table. Carefully caressing the menu before he put down a brown file in front of the redhead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise what I had ordered. This is merely an order I received from my boss.” The redhead nodded before taking the file in his hand. The same action Banri had done to the menu, he too did the same and looked carefully through all the papers in the file.

“I see… It seems like Takanashi-san wants me to retrieve this person in his stake?”

Banri nodded his head again. Before, Banri had questioned his boss on why they needed to ask this person to be their retriever instead of them going in and asking the person himself. From the boss’s answer, this person they wanted to take in was quite troublesome to deal with.

“Okay… I just don't understand why this becomes a long-term deal when I only need to retrieve this person.”

Banri shook his head and said he, too, doesn’t know what his boss meant by a long-term deal. He is merely an assistant to the boss and he believed not prying too much in the matter is the best for his well being.

Now, when he looked at the male in front of him, he was so shock that the male’s eyes turned bright red. No normal humans should have a sudden change in their eyes colour after all. Of course it was weird and unusual that he had to hold back his scream.

“A-ah, I’m sorry. Might’ve been the light from the sun outside.” The male immediately shoved his hand towards the open window near them.

As a person who works within the world’s hidden space, doesn’t pry too much into someone else’s matter is the best. He intended to do the same even. As he thought so, he shook his head towards the redhead and soon waved his hands meant that it was nothing.

The redhead smile faded away and soon returned back. Banri hadn’t missed it even a little at that short moment, the redhead’s cute and calm feature turned ugly like he was angry. Scared, Banri stood up and bowed before he walked back to the first floor.

“Are you okay, boss?”

The same waiter as before asked his boss with great concern before he brought back a cup of warm coffee in his hand and handed it to his boss on the table near a window sill. The waiter had thought about it since the beginning when he worked here, but each time a customer with a special wish came in, the boss would be like this.

(He must be tired… had to work with requests alone.)

“If the boss wishes for it, I can help you with the request,” he suggested with a low voice as to not let the other customers hear them. He signed to the waiters at the back to come and take care of the rest of the customers.

The redhead who heard the suggestion, looked up from his tired gaze on the window. He hadn’t thought much about letting other people do the quests but he just didn't intend to let the people under him hurt.

This type of work is sometimes dangerous and sometimes it will be easy and calm like looking around the town for a missing child. Yes, the example may sound hard for most people but not in their line of work, especially if they worked under the information cafe. Similar to those of bars and nightclubs.

“The quest now is needed for me to personally go. Requested by the customer. When there is a new request or other requests I forgot to do, please take care of it.”

The redhead glanced to his back where there sat three people wearing casual clothes. “You know what to do, right?” He asked again. They all smiled and walked up right in front of the redhead. Sat on the front seats and nodded their head once.

“Of course, boss.”

Rokuya Nagi, the same teacher in the special school for the problem children, returned to his shared house with a squeak. It’s not like he doesn’t want the other party to be interrupted by his loud voice but it’s because he’s scared.

Having his roommate angry and mad was something he didn't want to see in a long time -’till death. The last time he saw that person mad, he had to stop them from killing someone due to their extreme anger.

“I see that you’ve returned.”

Shocked by the sudden voice, Nagi leaped behind a couple of meters away from where he heard the voice. When he returned his sight to the front and met with a beautiful pair of eyes, he immediately faked a smile.

“I’m sorry.”

The person returned the smile but Nagi noticed it did not reach his ears -what the person usually did when they’re generally happy- and his eyes did not do the same. They sighed before they reached out to Nagi’s bag and brought it back to the living room.

They are still stuck in the front door after all.

Nagi followed suit from behind and when he saw the beautiful dining table filled with dishes, he laughed and jumped right to his roommate. “Thank you, darling! You’re the best!” The other person refused to believe that this man is someone who had the gut to run away from home and even involved himself in some kind of dangerous fight from time to time.

“Yeah, yeah. Take a bath and then we eat together. It’s been a while.”

Nagi did not deny the silent order and did it as the person wished him to. This person is Nagi’s light when Nagi slowly drifted himself in darkness after the loss of his mentor. Just like how this person is his light, Nagi is also this person’s light.

They both complete each other without much effort and they are glad because they dont want to be separated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted. As usual, I'm sorry for the bad grammar and different use of words in the literature.

**Author's Note:**

> All and all, I'm sorry for the bad grammars and use of words. Writing this bit by bit is a part of lerning too.


End file.
